Recently, reactors called microreactors which react a minimal sample of microliters (μL) level have been paid much attention. These are useful apparatuses when searching the optimal condition from many reaction conditions by using precious samples, e. g, in the case of biochemical reactions. In addition, testing with minute amounts of a sample has also an advantage that a reaction proceeds under a constant temperature condition since the surface area is overwhelmingly large, compared with the quantity of a sample. Furthermore, there is a case to have to test with minute amounts of sample due to problems on the safety of reaction such as some of radical reactions. From these requests, microreactors have been focused on as reaction apparatuses of a future type hereafter in fine chemicals (for example, Journal of Synthetic Organic Chemistry, Japan, vol 57, p 805, 1999, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-337173, Japanese Patent Koho No. 2001-524019, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-18271).
However, these conventional microreactors are made for passing reaction liquid through liquid channels formed by microscopic grooves of several micrometer (μm) to several millimeter (mm). It was difficult to pass liquids stably through microscopic liquid channels since viscous resistance by the friction of channel walls is large because surface area is large in comparison with the quantity of reaction liquids. In a case of viscous liquid, there was also a problem that reaction efficiency was low since reaction liquids of different kinds mutually flow in laminar mode and did not mix and stir with each other. In the conventional microreactors, it was difficult to remove gas, water, etc. evolving during reactions in microscopic grooves. In the conventional microreactors, solid substances, which were deposited by reactions or difference of solubility, prevented liquids in the microscopic liquid channels from streaming smoothly. Furthermore, in the conventional microreactor, there were many troubles about static electricity generated by liquid friction etc. when for using electrostatic forces; magnetic valves and electrodes were placed on channel walls.
Also, in case of microscopic plating to a place of a complex shape, conventionally it has taken a procedure to conduct resist treatment, water repellant finish and so on to the other portions, while leaving a microscopic and complex shape of an object to be plated. However, it was not only expensive to conduct these treatments and finish to a microscopic pattern, but also there were virtually difficult to conduct these treatments to a complex shape and that a narrow place.
Recently, it is significant development of integration in a electronics field, that is to say, in printed circuit boards to conduct wiring of the inside of LSI, wiring among packages of combined LSI and further wiring among LSI and packages, it is performed to pursue microscopic wiring technology to meet each technical requirements. These wiring technology in recent packages and printed boards are conducted by mainly combination of a photolithographic technology. The technology is to challenge a limitation of line width by conventional etching as microscopic wiring technology in printed circuit boards, using a layer of electroless plating layer provided on a pattern formed by photoresist as a guide, the circuit forming technology has been developed by the additive plating method which is to conduct lamination by electroplating on that.
In these conventional plating techniques for the fabrication of LSI etc., social demands for ensuring the cross-sectional area of wiring in printed boards are the more increasing, so that high aspect ratio of lead wire is strongly requested. In the above conventional plating methods, when using photolithographic technology, there are problems on the cutting margins in irregular shape such as over etching and under etching as will be discussed in FIG. 11. Furthermore, in the additive plating method excluding etching, though it is possible to make wiring finer than in the conventional one as will be explained in FIG. 12, there occur problems on the irregular deposition due to burrs etc. (Wakabayashi, et al., Journal of The Surface Finishing Society of Japan, Vol 52, p 494, 2001)
Meanwhile, the environmental control on the surface finishing industries including plating and coating has become more and more crucial, and the further improvement has been required. Especially, concerning the waste-liquid treatment, legal regulation toward the ban on the use of items identified to be basically hazardous is now going on. Reflecting such a situation, it has been strongly required to introduce new processes of recycling type.
Furthermore, there are wire-cut electrical discharge machines and methods using lasers and electronic beams in the grooving process of microscopic and complex shapes but there is a case to be impossible to process materials which have three-dimensional complex shapes since the wire-cut process is mainly performed in two dimensional shape. As for the methods to use lasers and electronic beams, the lasers and beams cannot be applied to the portions in three-dimensional complex shape.